Crossroads
by GrimGrave
Summary: A (way too early) tribute piece for the next Fire Emblem game - Fire Emblem: if. It'll serve as a prelude to a future story. "You stand before a crossroad. One road leads to loyalty, the other to blood-ties. Each path will brand you a traitor while you're liberated as an ally. Each path will bring you the fair share of joy and grief. Choose your path."


_Fire Emblem and all characters associated with the series belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything and does not make money for writing fiction._

 _A tribute to the next entry in the series; even though it won't be released in the west until 2016, I'll most likely continue from here – let it serve as a prelude – once I've played through at least one campaign. I don't know what kind of story it'll be, but it'll be based on my first choice regarding sides._

 **Crossroads**

This is what it has come to. This is what your life has leaded you.

The black colours of power. The white colours of harmony. Two sides clad in blades and metal under a gold and crimson sky.

Thousands of people, yet not a sound are made.

Anticipation hangs in the air.

Two sides that await your verdict – two factions whose fates hang upon your next words.

Guilt.

" _Over here, Kamui!"_

" _Kamui!"_

Dread.

" _Kamui, return to us."_

" _K-Kamui!"_

Insecurity.

Pressure.

You stand before a crossroad. One road leads to loyalty, the other to blood-ties. Will you abandon your true lineage for the sake of devotion, or will you cast aside your loyalty for the safety of your true kin?

Whose blood will stain your hands – your true blood tied to a common mother, or that of those who treated you like one of their own?

Agonies of choice – agony that cut deeper than any weapon, whose wound will never heal, never leave your mind.

 _What if I choose Hoshido? I'll be reunited with my true kin – but the people who cared for me shall be my bitter enemies._

Will you achieve peace?

 _What if I choose Nohr? I'll stay loyal to those who raised me – but my true lineage and place of origin will be forever wiped out._

Or will you achieve glory?

One person. Two factions. One outcome and the fate of countless people.

It all falls on you. Open the way to tomorrow.

Fear.

Confusion.

Desperation.

You glance to your left; a big brother, born from the same mother, holds out his hand, your little sisters at his side. They call for you; they want to be a complete family again.

A family that strives for peace. A family where you rightfully belong.

 _You are a Hoshidan by blood._

You glance to the right; an adoptive brother, with a duty to support you, stretches out for you, your adoptive sisters at his side. They beckon you; they want you to return to them.

A family that seeks power. A family that raised you.

 _You have lived as a Nohrian._

Will you fight for peace, or battle for reformation? Will you live for serenity, or strive for glory?

What if you can only choose once?

What if that isn't the right choice?

What will you do then?

A look to the left; an army dressed in white with their banners raised to the sky, ready to fight and die for the safety of a peaceful nation.

A look to the right; an army dressed in dark, carrying their black banners that flutter in the ominous wind. They are ready to kill for greatness under the name of a power-mad king.

 _What if I stay with Nohr – I can reform the kingdom. It must be revolutionized!_

Possibilities on both sides. There is no right or wrong.

 _What if I fight for Hoshido? Let the Dark Night kingdom deal with its own problems – I will defend my rightful home!_

A shame it's only you that'll see it that way. In the other's eyes, you'll either be an ally, or their sworn nemesis. Angel and demon. Sibling and traitor.

Will you defend the land of your blood, or will you fight for the land that raised you?

You stand before a crossroad. Each path will brand you a traitor while you're liberated as an ally. Each path will bring you the fair share of joy and grief, and it will strengthen you – make you stronger as each night pass and as each morning rise. You're one person, wielding an unstained golden sword, and you'll reach for the light, fighting for what you believe in. You're one person, destined for greatness and honour, and will awaken the hopes of people around you.

You are but one person; forever hailed as a liberator. Forever branded a traitor.

White and black – peace or glory.

You stand at a crossroads. What if you fight for your adoptive home? What if you fight for your true blood?

Or will you wander down the third, unknown road by yourself?

 **Choose your path, choose your conflict.**

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"Kamui," a man with long, spiky black hair and clad in red and white, says. "Over here!"

"Return to us, Kamui," another man with short, blonde hair and clad in black, says.

Both men reached out for the silver-haired youth, whose fingers clenched around the hilt of the sword – Yatogami – with a sharp intake of air. It's silent. Only the faint whistle of the wind can be heard as it passes.

Siblings on both sides urging for their kin to return, with their armies standing back and at the ready. The next few words that'll leave the youth's mouth will decide what happens next.

Scarlet twin pools close for a moment, still staring at the ground, this green, vast field where battle will paint it red. They dart up at the sky, watching the twilight heavens from where the gods watch with baited breath.

It was time. A decision had to be made, with the gods as witnesses from this day hence.

The silver-haired youth's mind was clear.

"I've decided… I will—!"

* * *

 **Which path do you take?**

 _I know, I know, way too early to post anything related to FE:if, but what can I say?_

 _Besides, it'll be released in Japan the 25th of June. So at least we can get some more info from them while we in the west... well, wait... and wait... until 2016._

 _..._

 _Nope. I'm not bitter. Not at all._


End file.
